


Enough Love to Go Around

by LucindaAM



Series: A Day in the Life [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, FLUUUUUUUUFFFF, Fluff, Light Swearing, Multi, No Smut, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: Steve and Bucky have a serious chat about the future.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: A Day in the Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946242
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	Enough Love to Go Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepracticalheartmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepracticalheartmom/gifts).



> Thanks to Thepracticalheartmom for the prompt: 
> 
> "You smile like an idiot when you're talking to her"

You were in the training room, practicing with Wanda and Pietro. Wanda and Pietro kept trying to grab you, but you were teleporting faster than even the speedster could keep up. 

Steve and Bucky were standing on the sidelines, long since having given up on their own training. 

Steve glanced over at Bucky and smiled at the look of pure awe on the ex-assassin's face. 

Bucky caught him looking. “What, punk?” He asked. 

Steve shook his head and glanced back at you as you threw your head back and laughed before blinking just out of reach of Pietro for the dozenth time. “Nothing, Buck.” 

Bucky shook his head. “You’re a damn poor liar.” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He gestured towards you. You’d just appeared on a floating platform made of red mist and were dancing mockingly at Pietro who was glaring at his sister. “You’re different when you’re around her.” Steve said, shrugging a shoulder. 

Bucky’s entire body tensed. Steve either didn’t notice or pretended not to as he continued. “You smile like an idiot when you’re talking to her.” 

Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm abruptly and pulled him as far away from you and the twins as possible. “Nothing’s happening between us.” He said firmly, gripping Steve’s arm tight enough to leave bruises. 

Bucky’s mind was awhirl with thoughts of what Steve would do with this information. He was terrified that Steve would read more into the situation than there was. Bucky refused to be the reason your relationship failed. He wouldn’t have your heartbreak on his hands. 

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay. Buck. It’s okay.” Steve soothed, grabbing Bucky by the shoulders. 

Distantly, Bucky heard Steve, but as his panic started growing, his mind latched on to a different sound. Your voice rang through the anxiety like a beacon of hope. “Don’t give her that face! It’s not either of our faults you’re slow.” You laughed. 

Bucky’s eyes traced to your form and his panic started easing as your eyes met his wide ones. Your brow furrowed and you blinked, appearing if front of him moments later. “You okay?” You asked softly, reaching out to take one of his hands. You put it against your chest and let the feel of your heart beat calm him as you turned to Steve. 

“What happened?” You asked. 

Steve shook his head. “Nothing.” He said. 

Your eyes narrowed on him, but you didn’t try to fight him as you glanced back at Bucky. “You good?” 

Bucky nodded slowly and you smiled at him as you squeezed his metal hand, the one that wasn’t currently pressed against your chest and then you blinked out of his arms, suddenly appearing on Pietro’s back “Gottcha!” You yelled. 

The speedster shot off in a flash of silver and Bucky tensed when you disappeared from sight, but the sound of your laughter echoed around the gym and he relaxed. 

“You’ve been good for her.” Steve said quietly, looking out over the scene of you and the twins. He racked his brain for a way to explain what he was trying to say. “She’s more careful now that you’re around.” 

Bucky managed to raise an entire eyebrow at that ridiculous statement. 

Steve nodded his head. “It’s true. She’s more careful. She says she has someone to come home to now. Someone who needs her. I don’t think she was talking about me.” 

Bucky felt something warm in his chest. If he let himself think about it, he'd been falling in love with you piece by piece since the moment Steve had given him the leather-bound journal with his trigger words that you had helped uncover. Spending time with you was when he was most at peace. The times you were away on missions were the times he was most caught up in memories of hell. He would do anything for you. 

He would just never act on it. You had a relationship with Steve and Bucky needed to respect that. 

Steve sighed and moved took a step away as Pietro slid to a stop and you and the twins tumbled to the ground in a panting heap. Steve smiled at you before he glanced back at Bucky. “I know there’s a lot you’re still trying to figure out, and I don’t want to rush you. But just so you know, she’s a special person. And she’s got a lot of love to go around.” 

Steve glanced at Bucky pointedly before he turned and jogged to your side. He smiled as he reached down and pulled you to your feet. You yelped as you pitched forward and slammed into Steve’s chest. Steve wrapped his arms around you and laid his cheek on your head. 

Steve whispered something in your ear and as he did, you glanced up and looked at Bucky standing across the room, waiting on bated breath. 

You smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Only three fics in and NOW we're getting somewhere. I almost have the next one done too, so keep an eye out for that one. Be warned, there's going to be a bit of a time skip in there.


End file.
